stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyro Yukito
| rank = Provisional Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Alita Calli Yukito | children = | mother = Milyeshew Yukito | father = Fleet Admiral Tasaki Yukito (retired) | siblings = Captain Kenara Yukito (brother), Commander Senasha Yukito (sister) | relatives = Arasaki Yukito (uncle-deseased) }} Provisional Lieutenant Hyro Yukito was the Helmsman onboard the starship Repulse. (DeltaFleet.org) History Early Life Hyro Kishira Yukito was born in Japan on Earth. His family follows the traditional ways of old Japan. In the early 20th century it was typical for a child to essentially be born into a career. From birth they would train and be educated in various schools so that they could pass a test and qualify for a life time position. Their children would train to be their replacements or serve in a similar position within the same organization. It was the way of things, the tradition was passed on without fail until the early 21st century when it was followed by all but the most traditional of families. The Yukito family’s service was that of military or other defense related occupations, Hyro’s ancestors were samurai warriors that protected the lives and interests of the emperors. Later they served in the military or in the civil police forces. Every generation another member of the Yukito family would rise with the selected field until the top was reached. Then they would step out gracefully with honor, and the next generation would take that place. In 30 generations Hyro’s uncle was the only exception. Starfleet Training As was his father Hyro was born to be in Starfleet, and his training began even in the womb when his mother would read manuals and Japanese classic literature aloud. By the time Hyro was sixteen he was working on graduate level equations, and concepts. He did not enter Starfleet until the required age of eighteen years old, but he was already three years ahead of his classmates. Hyro also did not graduate early; he instead filled his extra time with added course work. Upon graduation from Starfleet Academy he was academically qualified to be a professor there. He served two years in the fleet before going to the academy again only this time for the advanced fleet command courses. In his two years he was promoted from ensign to Lieutenant Commander and had qualified at the helm of nearly every Starfleet ship. What amazed his commanders most was none of his extra activities affected his normal duties. Starfleet was his life just as it was his father’s life. Command school was as much a review to Hyro as it was anything else yet again he stayed the entire required two years again filling the extra time with added material. He qualified easily and was awarded with an XO position and the rank of commander, Hyro was on the fast track there was just never a reason for him not to be, he always passed the tests given to him. One of Hyro's unique hobbies was the study of the Borg's algorithmic code language, he studied the mathematics of it so immensely that he became able not only to recognize it but can interpret it to some degree. USS Nostros Eventually and inevitably he was given the command of a starship, the USS Nostros. His ascension through the ranks of Starfleet was not without critics who were vocal about him not having enough experience to yet command a starship. He was assigned to the task force dedicated to finding a safe transit route to and from the Delta Quadrant. The three ships were to map out various eddies, black holes, nebula, and any other gravitational anomalies that would pose a hazard to starships. They were also to scout possible locations for starbases and navigation points. The post subdued the critics, and Hyro could command without much interference. As a captain he was considered harsh and aloof, opting often to concentrate on multiple tasked and expecting a lot from his crew. Despite this those that served under him always learned a great deal and looked back on the days under Hyro fondly. Family Honor Hyro's undoing came in the form of the return of his estranged uncle. After 30 generations of loyal service Hyro's uncle betrayed every tradition and honor they had built up for so long. His disillusion came when he reached the rank of commander and began using his influence for personal gain, and becoming an arms merchant. He was charged by Starfleet but escaped custody and used his notoriety to further his illegal enterprise. He became one of the most wanted criminal merchants in the galaxy by more than once deviating Starfleet directives through the sale of his arms. Even though he was disowned by the family, the damage to the families honor had already been done. To many he had dishonored even his people who held tightly to their proud traditions. There came a time that the Federation tracked him down and had him cornered. The capture of the infamous criminal was important to Starfleet because of the vast criminal network he had established. Simply cutting of the head only served to open a place for another to take over. They needed him alive so they could dissemble the network and shut it down for good. For Hyro a long process in the courts would not bring back his honor, it was beyond Starfleet command…for Hyro it was personal. He was given specific orders to not get involved, and continue his patrols. Hyro disobeyed and plunged forward to meet his destiny. After nearly three hours of intense ship to ship combat there was nothing left but bulk broken hulks, including the Nostros. Hyro and his uncle came face to face on a volcano scared planetoid. There on a dark rocky mountainside they fought like the samurai of old as if the ending to an epic story. After a battered Hyro withdrew his blade from the body of his uncle he stood and waited for justice, having restored his honor. The body was returned to Earth where it was dealt with in the traditional way, Hyro was charged with a multitude of infractions, the least being the loss of his ship. His exemplary and spotless record kept him from any sort of harsh confinement. He was instead stripped of his rank and sentenced to a minimum security penal colony. He was to serve Starfleet in that capacity for the next thirty years, which was the earliest time he would be eligible for retirement. External links *[http://www.uss-repulse.deltafleet.org/ USS Repulse] *[http://www.deltafleet.org DeltaFleet.org] Yukito, Hyro Yukito, Hyro Yukito, Hyro